Louise Gilbert/Relationships
Louise Gilbert is the adoptive daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. She is the fraternal twin sister to Elena Gilbert and the biological cousin/adoptive brother of Jeremy Gilbert. Romances Damon Salvatore Klaus Mikaelson Louise Gilbert and Klaus Mikaelson's relationship is complicated because Klaus is in love with Louise although she is romantically involved with Damon Salvatore. Louise first meets Klaus in Alaric Saltzman's body. Though at the time she was completely unaware that Klaus was possessing his boy. After finding out Klaus was attending the decade dance, Louise attempted to receive a vision of Klaus but was unable to see anything. It was later revealed that Klaus had a witch put a spell on him to block him from Louise's visions. In The Sun Also Rises, at the ritual Klaus tells her if they would have met under different circumstances they would have been great together. He then goes forward with the ritual; killing Jenna and draining both her and Elena of their blood. In As I Lay Dying, he later learns that she's alive when she shows up at Alaric's apartment asking for the cure to save Damon's life. Family Elena Gilbert "As long as we have each other, we're both gonna be okay." - Louise to Elena in ''Bloodlines'' Elena is Louise's twin sister. They have know each other basically their whole lives. After their parents died, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once they both became aware of the supernatural world, they both worked to keep each other and their loved ones safe - Louise spent the summer with Klaus to keep Elena safe. Louise is very protective of her big sister. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives for each other. They have a bond like no one can break. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy is Louise's biological cousin/adoptive brother. Although they are cousins, they have been raised as siblings. Growing up, Louise and Jeremy were close but after their parent's death they drifted apart. However, they soon became close once again. They love each other and Louise would risk everything for the safety of her little brother. Jenna Sommers Jenna is Louise's aunt. After the Gilbert silblings parents died in a car crash, she becomes their legal guardian somewhat reluctantly, not believing she was ready to be a parent. She maintains a friendship with Louise and Louise referred to her as her 'fun, cool aunt Jenna' growing up. Friends Bonnie Bennett Bonnie is one of Louise's best friend since childhood. She is one of the first people, to find out Bonnie is a witch. They are very close and would do anything for each other. They grew much closer when Louise found out she was a witch/seer. Caroline Forbes Although Louise and Caroline have been friends since childhood, Louise often found Caroline's upbeat and perky personality as a human 'too much' at times. When Caroline becomes a vampire she become much bearable and they grew much closer. Though Caroline continue to make snarky comments about Louise's relationship with Damon, Louise took it in stride. Even occasionally returning the snark by brining up Caroline's on and off again boyfriend Tyler. Stefan Salvatore Stefan and Louise are really good friends. She has always supported his relationship with Elena. Stefan comes across as very protective of Louise throughout the story. An example would be trying to protect her rom his brother and Klaus. They become good friends in season three when they are off travelling with Klaus. Louise fought continuously with Klaus, begging him to stop making Stefan feed from humans. Enemies Vivienne Pierce